


Kou-nii and his friends

by TheRedBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gangbang, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedBlade/pseuds/TheRedBlade
Summary: There are reasons why you love him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Kou-nii and his friends

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 18+, implied gangbang, drugs, somnophilia, Sibling Incest

You love Kou-nii so much, and you love it when his cock stretching your pussy more.

Koutarou-nii is so athletic, and every single part of his body belongs to you. 

There are reasons why you love him.

First, he always treats you _well_ , for example, when he nurses himself on your breast, he always playing with your little clit, sucking, licking, and biting your nipple.

When he doesn’t have practices, he would stay in bed with you.

_“I wanna keep my stamina in check, and i wanna fill up your little pussy”_

Second, Kou-nii is also goods with his mouth.

Sometimes, when you wake up, you will find his head buried between your thighs, his nose touches your clit through your panties, and bitting gently your pussy lips.

It makes your cunt tickles.

Oh! Kou-nii also has talented fingers! It feels so good when he fingering your pussy, and when you cum he will make you fuck his fingers clean.

Hm.. What else? Oh, his balls! you like to grope it when you sucking his cock, you will play with it with your fingers, and when his balls become heavy, you will know that he will milk himself.

_You love the taste of him, and no matter where he cum, either in your mouth or in your pussy, it always makes your tummy feel full._

But those parts of him will be forgotten as soon as he fucks you because you won’t be able to think, his cock has no mercy for you!

Aw, look! your pussy becomes wet now, You were just thinking about him and now your panties feel damp, you want to touch your clit, but Kou-nii forbids you to do so.  


_“Don’t touch yourself okay? a good girl waits for her Nii-san”_

Oh right, if you’re not mistaken, tonight Kou-nii is going to invite some of his teammates for dinner! who were they again? Um.. you can’t remember, but whatever! you’re going to meet them anyway.

Oh, the bell has just rung!

Wow, Kou-nii never tells you that his teammates are super cool!! They almost look like celebrities! 

Oh! the blonde one,, hmm.. Atsumu? Atsumu-nii? he wants you to call him Atsumu-nii? Okay! oh? why is your friend wearing a masker Atsumu-nii? hm? oh! he doesn’t want to show me that he was embarrassed to meet a cute girl like me?? EHH? are you okay? it seems he hit you hard.. Oh? you want me to call you Syouyo-nii? okay!

Hm? Kou-nii wants me to strip? here? bu-but i’m..., oh, they want a taste of my pussy? guess that can’t be helped then.. 

Ah, his name is Omi? oh, Omi-nii then? wow, Omi-nii.. you’re so hard... Ah, Kou-nii’s right! let’s move to the bedroom! it would be more comfortable. What? i need to drink this first? What for? oh it can make me feels good? Okay!

Ahh.. Kou-nii.. i feel so sleepy, can i take a nap? thank you Kou-nii... I love you too Kou-nii. 

_But next time play with me when i’m awake okay?_


End file.
